


Like Sunlight

by Artemis1000



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jakku, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Life rarely gave you what you wanted – but sometimes it gave you what you needed.For Rey, it was a pod coming down. It was her tracking its path hoping for salvage – and finding a blonde girl from Krypton as lost and alone as herself.Maybe a wiser scavenger would have taken the pod for salvage and left the girl behind – a crueler one would have taken both and sold them off.Rey took the pod and the girl and took them both home.





	Like Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Ever since she was a little girl, Rey had looked up to the stars and yearned for the day when her loved ones would return to her.

Life rarely gave you what you wanted – but sometimes it gave you what you needed.

For Rey, it was a pod coming down. It was her tracking its path hoping for salvage – and finding a blonde girl from Krypton as lost and alone as herself.

Maybe a wiser scavenger would have taken the pod for salvage and left the girl behind – a crueler one would have taken both and sold them off.

Rey took the pod and the girl and took them both home.

Kara was her age but had lived a completely different life, one with the proverbial silver spoon in her mouth. Yet they learned quickly that Jakku’s yellow sun gave the Kryptonian great strength and even the power of flight – and when a rival group of scavengers thought the two teenage girls living all alone in the middle of the desert would be easy prey, they discovered that Kara had more fearsome powers yet.

They didn’t get rich, not even with Kara’s powers, but her powers helped, and they made do.

Life was as good as it could get on Jakku. The years passed easily.

Rey learned that Kara was a light that brightened her days without burning her – and as they grew older, she started to dream of the day she would know if Kara’s kisses were as sweet as her laughter.

They were best friends, they were partners in crime and yet all of a sudden, Kara had become some unattainable dream.

Therefore, Rey dreamed of her. She yearned with all her heart, with the same fierce longing with which she looked towards the starlit nighttime sky which had given her Kara but refused to return her parents to her.

“They will return,” Kara said, smiling as bright as ever as she plopped down next to Rey on one of these long evenings after they were done scavenging. Her eyes were bright with happiness for no other reason than that she was here and Rey was here, and she needed little more to be happy.

Rey’s eyes lingered on Kara and basked in her cheer. “They will,” she echoed.

They never spoke of why they had left, or where they had gone, or that they might in fact not return. Kara had asked too many questions at first, but they had done nothing but upset Rey and cruelty wasn’t in Kara’s nature.

Kara curled up against Rey’s side, her head tucked under her chin while Rey’s arms wrapped around her.

When she was holding Kara in her arms, Rey felt like she was the one who could fly.

Flight or not, she still didn’t have the courage to kiss her.

And so the years passed. They struggled, they scavenged and most importantly of all, they survived – and Rey still dreamt of Kara’s kisses, kisses like being bathed in sunlight that only warmed and never burned.

 

Rey wielded her staff and Kara her laser eyes. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Separated, they had their vulnerabilities.

Somehow, Rey had always thought she would be the one needing defending but it was Kara whom she found on the ground one day, twitching and screaming in the sand while a group of scavengers stood around her, none moving to help. A stranger, a bounty hunter, was still holding up a strange and clunky weapon he must have fired at her.

“Go!” she yelled, teeth bared, as she dropped to her knees at Kara’s side. She was the only one not frightened of the laser beams Kara couldn’t control anymore. Rey never hesitated. Kara would not hurt her today, she could feel it in the same way in which she sensed which way to go for better scavenging or how much time there was left before the sandstorm hit them.

She didn’t know what Kara had been hit with exactly, and the bounty hunter had vanished while she checked over Kara for any obvious signs of injury, so all she could do was hold her in her arms and wait it out. Cradle her, nuzzle her hair and whisper soothing nothings to her, and rock her gently.

Swear vengeance on the one who had hurt Kara while she tried her best not to shed precious water.

Try not to think what would happen if Kara didn’t get better the next time, even as she laughed and finally let the tears fall when Kara’s pained eyes cleared enough to look at her, and she hiccupped and croaked out apologies.

“You’ve got nothing to apologize for!” Rey snapped, her face still as taut as her entire body with the need to fight and protect against an enemy long gone. Gone for the moment, anyway. Now that everybody had seen how to take out Kara…

She took Kara back to their home out in the desert, where she felt safer than surrounded by people who would only stand by and watch. Wasted more precious water on wiping cold sweat from her brows, wiping down her arms and legs when Kara’s limbs still spasmed with the aftereffects of the weapon. Maybe it didn’t help but it soothed her and it was all Rey could do, so it was what she did.

The next morning, Rey awoke to Kara curled up against her, her head so close that she looked right into bright blue eyes when she opened hers. Kara’s smile was dazzling, though uncharacteristic tiredness still lurked in the corners of her eyes and betrayed that yesterday hadn’t simply been a nightmare.

“You saved me! You swooped in there like you were ready to take on each and every one of them! What would I do without you, Rey?” Kara gushed, her pale cheeks turning flushed.

Better, who would she be if Kara’s escape pod hadn’t gone completely off course and needed to emergency land on the closest inhabited planet?

“I don’t even want to think about it,” Rey murmured. Kara was still so close. It wasn’t the first time they had shared a cot, desert nights could get very cold. It felt different now anyway.

Kara turned somber, which was alarming in itself. It took a lot to shake Kara’s cheer. “Neither do I,” she confessed, her voice as quiet as Rey’s now. “I don’t want…” She cut herself off, biting on her bottom lip, and laughed nervously as her eyes flickered everywhere but meeting Rey’s. “But I’m fine now! It’s nothing! Kara Zor-El, ready for a day of scavenging and outflying sandstorms!”

Normally, Rey would go along with it. Kara was a terrible liar but there were some things which neither wished to examine too closely, so they pretended to buy another’s lies. Now, with Kara’s pain-twisted face fresh on her mind, she found she didn’t want to pretend anymore.

She sat up and faced Kara, her jaw set with determination. “I don’t ever want to lose you, Kara,” she said firmly. Watched Kara’s eyes widen, watched her mouth open and close with nothing but gibberish coming out. It would have been enough to send her running if not for the raw hope and longing Kara couldn’t disguise. Kara had always been a terrible liar. “I don’t want to lose you,” she said again, for even so, she couldn’t muster the courage to voice the words she truly wanted to say.

“Really?” Kara breathed. She sat up as well, slowly, still a little shaky, but she wasn’t shaky at all when she reached for Rey.

Alien fingers that remained forever soft despite their hard work cupped Rey’s chin.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. “Really,” she said.

They met in the middle of the empty space between their lips.

Kara didn’t taste of sunlight but Rey felt bathed in it anyway as she melted into her kiss, melted into her, and felt every promise they had ever given another renewed without words.


End file.
